Currently, traffic is managed by multiple independent signaling units that manage traffic at a particular position or intersection by changing the signals, such as traffic-lights changing colors according to a particular timing schedule. Typically, each signaling unit (or traffic-light) is controlled by an intersection controller or a traffic signaling control system to turn on and off the signal and thereby manage the traffic.
For example, a traffic signaling control system can be coupled to an intersection traffic-light and control the timing of the light switching in the traffic-light according to predetermined timing schedules and/or other input. However, such systems required expensive infrastructure and hardware. Furthermore, existing systems require adapters in order to directly connect to intersection controller in order to control the signaling, as well as requirement of sensors to be installed separately for traffic jam detection.